


A Little Christmas

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89





	A Little Christmas

**Title** : A Little Christmas  
 **Fandom** : Star Trek XI  
 **Pairing or Characters** : Jim/Bones & Joanna  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count** : 950+  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters, even though they own me. No money is being made; no disrespect is intended.  


For [](http://jazzy-peaches.livejournal.com/profile)[**jazzy_peaches**](http://jazzy-peaches.livejournal.com/) who requested “Jim & Joanna, terrible Christmas pop songs”

Originally published December 2009

*~*

" _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell ROCK!_ "

“Uncle Jim!”

Jim stops singing at the top of his lungs and whirls around. “Jo! Where ya been? Help me decorate the tree!”

Jo, in all her eleven year old indignation and embarrassment, glares at him. “That is soooo stupid! It's not a Christmas tree.”

Jim gives her a comical 'What are you saying?!' look. “Lights? Check! Tinsel? Check? Ornaments from Grandma's personal stash in the attic? Check! What's missing?”

“It's not a _real_ tree.”

Jim eyes the ficus tree he's been decorating. “Hey, if it stays green year round, it qualifies.”

Another song comes up on the PADD and he starts swaying his hips. “Oh yeah! _I want a hippopotamus for Christmas. And only a hippopotamus will do..._ ” He sings loudly.

Jo rolls her eyes. “That has got to be the _worst_ Christmas song ever.” She storms from the room.

Jim drops into a chair and the smile fades from his face. He's been trying. He really has.

He gets up to find Joanna. He's faced Klingons; he's stared down Romulans. Dammit, he will not be defeated by an 11-year-old girl.

It doesn't take long; she's sitting on the back stoop. “Hey,” he says softly, sitting beside her. “What're you thinking about?”

She doesn't say anything for a long time, so Jim waits her out. Minutes pass. The sultry air of a July afternoon in Georgia envelopes him like a warm wet towel. A slight breeze lifts the leaves of the old magnolia tree, and the perfume from the white blossoms fills his nose. He understands why Bones likes to return here.

Finally, Joanna cracks. Her head falls against his shoulder. “I'm sorry, Uncle Jim.”

Jim puts his arm around her and gathers her to him. “It's all right.”

He lets her guide their discussion. She turns and wraps her thin arms around his chest. He smiles and presses a kiss to her sweaty temple. “I'm just worried about Dad,” she says quietly.

“Worried?” Jim bites back his response—he doesn't want to dismiss or minimize her fears. “Your dad is going to be just fine,” he says gently. "It's just a nasty cold.”

“But dads aren't supposed to get sick.”

Jim chuckles. “Of course dads get sick, just like Starfleet captains.” He brushes her dark bangs from her eyes. “I got the worst case of space flu ever last Christmas. I thought I was gonna die. But, your dad was there, took good care of me. Made sure I drank lots of water and some nasty shi—I mean, some concoction that was supposed to be good for me.” Joanna giggles at Jim's near slip. He's promised Bones not to swear around his daughter. “So we both missed Christmas, and that's why I'm decorating your grandma's ficus tree.”

“But you're singing those awful songs.”

“Yeah, but is it me or the songs?” Jim hugs her closely.

“It's not you,” she says, pulling back to look at him with an impish grin. “I hate that jingle bell rock song.”

“What about the hippopotamus song? Or Elvis's 'Blue Christmas'? You have to like Elvis! Isn't that, like, a requirement for growing up in the South?” Jim's smile reaches into his eyes.

“Well, that one is ok, I suppose.” She heaves a sigh. “I just want Daddy to be better.”

“I think”--he looks at his watch--”it just might be time to take him some tea, try to get him to eat a little bit, too. Come with me.”

They scramble up and head for the kitchen.

*~*

Later that evening, Leonard is up and sitting on the couch with his daughter tucked under his arm. He's still in the grip of the cold, but tea and hot soup and a visit with Joanna has made him feel better. Jim is clearing off the last of a light dinner.

“The tree looks real nice, honey. Did you help Jim?”

“A little.” She sighs. “I wasn't very nice to him today.”

“I heard him singing.” Leonard hugs her closer.

“He's a little loud.”

Leonard laughs and coughs at the same time, which sets him to sneezing. He blows his nose, turning his head as far from his daughter as he can. “Well, he can get a little boisterous, can't he?”

“He can. But this was awfully nice of him, since you missed Christmas too.”

“Oh. He told you about having the flu.”

She nods. “Says you took care of him and missed the party and everything.”

Leonard shrugs. “Wouldn't be a party without him, so … I didn't miss anything. But I _did_ miss spending Christmas with you. So much.”

“Presents!” Jim calls as he comes into the living room again. He's carrying a large bag and a tray. “And can't open presents without some cookies.”

Joanna jumps up and takes the bag, peering inside. Her face lights up. “Are these for me?”

“Yep. From me and your dad to you,” Jim says. “Here.” He hands Leonard a cup of lemon tea and a cookie, and sits beside him.

Joanna unwraps the first present and exclaims. “Oh, thank you! I've wanted my very own PADD for so long!” She hops up and gives her dad, then Jim, kisses on the cheek.

As she returns to the floor to unwrap the next one, Leonard leans in and gives Jim a kiss on the jaw. “Thank you for this.”

Jim kisses him tenderly. “We all needed a little Christmas today.” He puts an arm around Leonard's shoulders. “But I have everything I've ever wanted right here.”


End file.
